1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, a signal processing program and a learning apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus capable of generating output data, which has a quality higher than the quality of input data, from the input data, a signal processing method adopted by the signal processing apparatus, a signal processing program implementing the signal processing method and a learning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inventors of the present invention have earlier proposed resolution creation processing for generating an HD (high definition) image, which has a pixel count greater than the pixel count of an SD (standard definition) image, from the SD image. For more information on the proposed resolution creation processing, the reader is suggested to refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 8-317346. In the resolution creation processing, pixels of interest, which are pixels of the HD image to be found from the SD image, are classified into patterns in accordance with the characteristics of SD-image peripheral pixels existing at positions corresponding to the position of the pixel of interest in the HD image and peripheral positions surrounding the position of the pixel of interest. Then, the HD image is generated from the SD image by carrying out a linear process on prediction coefficients stored in advance in a memory by being associated with the patterns and on the SD image. Thus, the resolution creation processing is processing based on the so-called adaptive process adapted to a class (or a pattern cited above) resulting from classification of a pixel of interest and serving as a class to which the pixel of interest pertains.
It is to be noted that the so-called adaptive process adapted to a class resulting from classification of a pixel of interest and serving as a class to which the pixel of interest pertains is used as a base of not only the resolution creation processing, but also deterioration elimination processing for eliminating deteriorations of an image.